The present invention relates to a device for dispensing two sided adhesive tape pieces, comprising a roll of a carrier strip holding pieces of two sided adhesive tape and wound on a hub with an outer radius and provided with a circular cogging, a support for the roll comprising a stub shaft with a direction of axis around which the roll rotates when dispensing tape pieces, a brake pawl for engagement with the circular cogging, a pressure base being in connection with the brake pawl whereby the engagement of the brake pawl with the cogging is released by pressure on the pressure base, a peripheral wall extending along a part of the periphery of the roll, and a path for the carrier strip extending past the pressure base and along a part of the outside of the peripheral wall, the pressure base comprising an outer sliding surface defining a part of the path for the carrier strip with the two sided adhesive tape where the path at the pressure base comprises a portion with a relatively sharp curve with a radius of curvature being essentially smaller than the outer radius of the hub.
A device of this kind is marketed by the applicant under the trademark “Taperunner”. In this known device, the two sided adhesive tape is constituted by a relatively thin, flexible layer on the carrier strip, provided with transverse grooves, the two sided adhesive tape being easily broken when, during use, a piece is applied to a surface desired to be provided with a piece of two sided adhesive tape, e.g. in order to mount a photo or the like. The known device is used by pressing the pressure base against said surface with the carrier strip and the two sided adhesive tape being placed between the pressure base and the surface whereupon the device is drawn along the surface. This causes the two sided adhesive tape to be transferred to the surface while the carrier strip is pushed up behind a deflector assuring the separation of the carrier strip from the two sided adhesive tape. Subsequently, the carrier strip may be detached against a tear-off edge at a downstream end of the deflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,127 discloses a device for dispensing an adhesive carried by a waste liner from a roll when the device is guided over a surface upon which the adhesive is to be placed. It is also provided with a deflecting member or a ‘plough’ with an applying edge to separate the waste liner from the adhesive after being placed on a surface.
There are furthermore known boxes containing a roll of carrier strip supporting so-called photo corners. When the carrier strip is drawn out of the box along the outside of a side wall and around the corner to the adjacent side wall of the box, the photo corners are separated from the carrier strip because of their rigidity and the user may seize them by his fingers and place them on a corner of a photo to be mounted on a surface. Such photo corners on a carrier strip are known per se from U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,979.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,185 discloses a device for dispensing double sided adhesive tape pieces, labels and the like, where a carrier strip from a roll is guided through a path to an applicator platform with an edge, around this edge and to a mechanism for advancing the carrier strip, the tape pieces being separated from the carrier strip at its passage of said edge. The mechanism provides a strong pull in the carrier strip, which is thus advanced, surmounting the friction in the bearing of the roll on a stub shaft or core.
The fact that the tape pieces are separated from the carrier strip by passage of an edge is called ‘dispensing over an edge’ and requires that the tape pieces have a certain rigidity such that they can surmount their stickiness to the carrier strip when the strip passes a sharp curve. As a matter of course, the feasibility of ‘dispensing over an edge’ depends on an interaction existing between three parameters, i.e. the sharpness of the curve of the edge, the force in the stickiness of the tape pieces to the carrier strip and the rigidity of the tape pieces. The person skilled in the art may easily find a suitable combination of these three parameters permitting ‘dispensing over an edge’.
Moreover, a large number of patents disclose devices for dispensing an adhesive or double sided adhesive tape from a carrier strip on a supply roll, some devices comprising a roll for winding the carrier strip upon separation of the adhesive or the tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,038 discloses a device for dispensing an adhesive supplied on a carrier strip. From the delivery place, the carrier strip is guided around the supply roll and out through a slit or into a disposal chamber. The carrier strip with adhesive may be guided over an element against which the strip may be squeezed manually to prevent undesirable advance of the strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,495 discloses a device for transferring an adhesive supplied on a carrier strip. The device comprises a supply roll and the carrier strip is guided out through the housing wall of the device for tear-off when the adhesive has been disposed on a surface by guiding the supply roll over the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,455 discloses a further development of the latter with a resilient piece urging against the supply roll to brake the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,074 discloses a device transferring separate double-sided adhesive tape pieces delivered on a carrier strip. Means being provided to assure that after transfer of the tape pieces, the carrier strip is separated from the supply roll and guided out through a slit in the casing wall for tear-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,971 discloses a device for dispensing an adhesive supplied on a carrier strip. The device comprises a supply reel and a take-up reel for the carrier strip. The two reels are in mutual engagement. The device comprises further a delivery pressure roll for dispensing the adhesive on a surface along which the pressure roll is rolled. The pressure roll is mounted on an end of a lever the other end of which can engage teeth on the supply reel such that the reels are blocked when there is no pressure on the spring bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,562 discloses a device with a corresponding function, however, in this case, the three rolls are all mounted on a plate which by pressure on the pressure roll tilts in a housing and thus brings a cogging into or out of engagement with a pin which blocks the movement of the supply and take-up roll.